1. Field
The present invention relates to the retrieval of athletic balls and more particularly to the retrieval of a single golf ball without the need for the player to bend over to retrieve the ball.
2. Prior Art
The usual way in which a golf ball is picked up is the golf player simply bends over and picks the ball up. As more people take up golf, this seemingly simple act can become a problem because with handicapped or elderly players there is a significant percentage with back problems stemming from injuries and arthritis, making the act of bending to retrieve a ball difficult.